


Redirection

by solisaureus



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Love Triangles, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solisaureus/pseuds/solisaureus
Summary: Severa and Cynthia are personal retainers to the Exalt, and it's clear to Cynthia that her partner has feelings for their liege. But being the emotionally constipated person she is, Severa turns to Cynthia to redirect her frustrated emotions.





	Redirection

Meetings like this weren’t infrequent for Lucina’s retainers. It was astonishingly simple to find secluded places and inconspicuous times to be alone when you don’t have to share quarters with regular guards and soldiers. The luxurious privacy that personally guarding the Exalt afforded Severa and Cynthia was both a blessing and a curse, and they knew it but showed little in the way of self consciousness. 

“You have more bruises today, Sev. Are you slipping?”

“Shut up. Stop looking at them.” 

Cynthia giggled. “If that’s how you feel, put your shirt back on.”

A twinge of annoyance pinched Severa’s face, and she leaned forward and pushed Cynthia backwards onto the floor, pinning her in place with her bare torso pressed flush against the other knight’s still-clothed chest. In the dim lamplight keeping the midnight darkness at bay, Severa’s mouth lapped and nipped at the tender skin over Cynthia’s throat. 

“Are you gonna leave marks again this time?” Cynthia said, her low voice buzzing against Severa’s lips. She’d never forget the mortified look on Severa’s face the day Lucina pressed her fingers against the lewd purple spots on the side of Cynthia’s neck and unassumingly asked where they came from. Though she knew it was not only improper but a punishable offense to lie to her liege, the intensity behind Severa’s wide eyes that day spurred her to come up with a halfhearted cover. Something about getting nipped by her pegasus during training. To this day she couldn’t decide whether Lucina bought the lie or just let it go without revealing her understanding. 

Her question must have brought up the same humiliating memory in Severa’s mind, because she quickly pulled away to run her hands under Cynthia’s shirt, cupping and pressing her boobs with a little too much hardness. Unlike Severa’s full breasts hanging down over her, there wasn’t much on Cynthia’s chest to squeeze, so Severa’s harsh manipulations of what was there was almost painful. Note taken, thought Cynthia.

Severa’s continued prodding led Cynthia to pull off her shirt, and she weaved her fingers through Severa’s loose hair as the other girl ducked her head and took a nipple inside her mouth. The hot tongue flicking the sensitive pink bead spurred a soft moan from Cynthia’s mouth, but she stopped herself from making any more noise and instead pulled the other girl’s head closer to her chest as she heaved breaths that became quicker and quicker. 

“I want to touch you…” she whispered at length, her breath tickling the fine hairs by Severa’s ear. And she meant it in ways that Severa couldn’t have known - they’d been hooking up like this for months on a strictly tolerable-acquaintances-with-benefits basis, but it wasn’t long before Cynthia’s enthusiastic heart did exactly what she had desperately hoped it wouldn’t do. She should have known from the beginning that she would end up with romantic feelings for the emotionally unavailable and infuriatingly attractive woman, but if there was one thing she excelled at it was ignoring inhibitions and plowing forward into dangerous territory. She wanted, earnestly and passionately, to touch Severa, and she allowed herself the fallacy of gratifying that desire in these meaningless nights. 

Her mouth still working on Cynthia’s breast, Severa’s eyes glanced up at her face, acknowledging her request. She licked a long line up from her nipple and then pulled back, taking and shoving Cynthia’s hand directly beneath her waistband. 

As her fingertips met that velvet-smooth wetness coating Severa’s folds, Cynthia gazed at her face and watched as Severa’s eyes fluttered closed. It was always around this point that Severa would shut her eyes, and Cynthia knew what she saw behind them. Once, she’d even caught her whining out Lucina’s name while Cynthia was knuckles-deep inside her, and if there were any lingering doubts as to the reason Severa kept coming back for more, that desperate, longing tone banished them forever. Being the Exalt’s personal retainers allowed Cynthia the privileged insight into Severa’s shuttered heart; she was the only one who saw the wistful tint in her stolen glances at Lucina, who perceived how everything Severa did for her liege was steeped in personal devotion. Her desire for Lucina was so powerful that it had to be redirected to keep her sane, and Cynthia had volunteered to be that outlet. 

It was a twisted collection of circumstances that led her here, she thought as she delicately fingered Severa’s swollen clit. Above her, the other woman was clutching at Cynthia’s wavy curls and needily shoving her hips forward into her hand. “Get inside me already,” she commanded, and Cynthia didn’t need to be told twice. She easily shoved three fingers into the slick opening, curling them forward and pressing hard for that coveted sensation that made Severa see stars. She latched her mouth onto one of the boobs right above her face and sucked as Severa fucked her hand. 

Minutes passed before Severa abruptly lifted herself away. She did this every time, never letting Cynthia push her to climax. At first she assumed she just didn’t want to make too much noise, but now she knew the real reason. 

“That was good,” Severa said, breathless. She tucked a long strand of red hair behind her ear and looked at Cynthia, who was starting to put her shirt back on. “Wait, wait, it’s your turn now. I may be a bitch but I’m not that cold.”

Cynthia shook her head, pulling her clothes back down over her body. She couldn’t meet her eyes. “I don’t feel like it tonight,” she said quietly. “Goodnight, Severa.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be another chapter where they have to talk about it so stay tuned! Poor Cynthia.


End file.
